The invention relates to embroidery pattern positioning apparatus and embroidering apparatus.
In the recent years, the sewing machine having an embroidery stitching function has come to be widely used among the consumers. Such a sewing machine is generally designed to have an embroidery frame which has a cloth held thereon to be embroidered and is moved in the X and Y directions relative to the vertically reciprocating machine needle so that desired patterns, symbols or letters may be stitched on the cloth.
In this case, it is important to attach the cloth to the embroidery frame such that a pattern or patterns may be stitched correctly at a desired position or positions of the cloth. If the cloth is positionally and/or angularly wrong with respect to the embroidery frame, the pattern will be formed at the wrong position and/or wrong angle with respect to the cloth.
This is especially conspicuous when a large pattern or a group of successively stitched patterns is stitched. In this case, it is required to reset the cloth to the embroidery frame so many times that the user will often fail to correctly attach the cloth to the embroidery frame as to the position and/or angle of the pattern to be stitched on the cloth. Thus the stitched pattern will not be smoothly continued and will result in detraction of the appearance.
It is generally known that a template representing a pattern to be stitched, the center of the pattern and the region where the pattern is stitched is used to attach the cloth to the embroidery frame correctly as to the position and/or angle of the pattern with respect to the embroidery frame.
The Japanese patent application Sho 4-72327 filed by the same applicant discloses a method for correctly attaching the cloth to the embroidery frame by using a jig which is called a cross-setter, wherein a cross mark is depicted on the cloth to determine the position and angle of the pattern and then the cloth is attached to the embroidery frame while the cross mark is coincided with the cross provided on the side of the cross-setter.